taylorswiftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The 1989 World Tour
The 1989 World Tour fué la cuarta gira de conciertos de Taylor Swift, asociado a su quinto álbum de estudio, 1989 (2014). Las fechas europeas y norteamericanas de la gira, así como dos espectáculos en Japón, se anunciaron en noviembre de 2014, seguidas de las fechas de Oceanía en diciembre de 2014. Se anunciaron fechas adicionales para Singapur y Shanghai en junio de 2015 con un tercer y último espectáculo en Melbourne anunciado en julio de 2015. La gira comenzó el 5 de mayo de 2015 en Tokio, Japón, y concluyó el 12 de diciembre de 2015 en Melbourne, Australia, un día antes del cumpleaños 26 de Swift. La gira se convirtió en la gira con mayor recaudación y más concurrida de Swift, movilizando a 2,278,647 fanáticos y $250,733,097 en ingresos, pero luego fue superada por su Reputation Stadium Tour (2018). En su cumpleaños, el 13 de diciembre de 2015, Swift anunció que se había asociado con Apple Music para lanzar una película de concierto titulada The 1989 World Tour Live el 20 de diciembre. Se filmó en el estadio ANZ en Sydney, Australia, el 28 de noviembre, con 75.980 asistentes. Antecedentes La gira fue anunciada a través del Twitter de Swift el 3 de noviembre de 2014, en la que Swift dijo: "¡#The1989WorldTour está sucediendo!" antes de dar un enlace a su sitio web donde los fanáticos podrían encontrar la lista de fechas. También se reveló que Vance Joy se uniría a Swift en la gira, y que los boletos se venderían para los fanáticos norteamericanos el 14 de noviembre. En una entrevista con la revista Time, Swift dijo que "la lista de canciones será predominantemente de canciones de 1989. ... Tengo tantas cosas que he estado soñando con esto. Si miras el maquillaje de mi música anterior, En cuanto a los elementos de producción, hay una gran cantidad de baterías en vivo, guitarras acústicas, guitarras eléctricas y bajos en vivo. Y si miras el panorama de 1989, se trata principalmente de sintetizadores y baterías automáticas y este tipo de grandes sonidos de pads de sintetizadores épicos, y graves, y voces estratificadas. Tengo una banda muy grande, hay 14 de nosotros, así que con lo que vamos a terminar es más como una sensación en vivo que se llenará y más dramático con más capas, pero nunca hasta el punto en que se sienta ruidoso o abarrotado". Swift también reconoció el desafío de tocar en los estadios, afirmando que "el desafío con un espectáculo de estadio es hacer que esas personas en la fila superior se sientan como si tuvieran una experiencia personal e íntima". El mes siguiente en una entrevista con KIIS-FM, reveló que sabía cómo se vería el escenario y que "todos los fanáticos parecen estar diciendo que realmente no quieren que ninguna canción [de 1989] quede fuera de la lista de canciones". La gira tomó siete meses para planear antes de tres meses de ensayos de música, cuatro semanas de ensayos de escenario y diez días de ensayos de vestimenta de dos al día. Viajó con 26 semirremolques y 11 autobuses que transportaban a 146 personas de ciudad en ciudad. Además, se contrataron alrededor de 125–150 personas en cada ciudad para ayudar con la carga y la configuración del escenario. La carga completa y el proceso de configuración de la etapa demoraron entre 6 y 8 horas para los estadios, y los estadios requerían un día adicional. Muchos de los miembros de la tripulación que viajaban habían trabajado en las giras de Swift desde la era Fearless. Swift eligió dos diseños para la envoltura de vinilo de los camiones; 13 llevan un diseño y 13 tienen el otro. Rodaje Los carteles se exhibieron en el agotado concierto de Sydney el 28 de noviembre de 2015 en el estadio ANZ que decía: "Los eventos de hoy se graban y filman para transmisión global, y también pueden formar parte de un programa de televisión... con fines comerciales y promocionales". Aunque no hubo más información sobre para qué se filmó en ese momento, se especuló que formaría un DVD del show que se lanzará una vez que la gira concluya en Melbourne a fines de 2015. Más tarde, la especulación involucró a un lanzamiento de Apple Music Video, el cual fue probado como correcto. Casualmente, "All You Had To Do Was Stay" y "This Love" se agregaron de nuevo al programa después de haber estado fuera de la lista establecida durante varios meses. Esto hace que el setlist de Sydney sea idéntico al de Tokio cuando se estrenó la gira. El 13 de diciembre de 2015 (el 26 cumpleaños de Swift), anunció que se había asociado con Apple Music para lanzar una película de concierto titulada The 1989 World Tour Live el 20 de diciembre. Filmada frente a 75,980 fanáticos durante su parada en el estadio ANZ en Sydney en noviembre 28, muestra el rendimiento completo y las imágenes nunca antes vistas desde el backstage y desde los ensayos con algunos de los invitados musicales y sorpresa de los espectáculos anteriores. Fue dirigido por Jonas Åkerlund. Recepción comercial Venta de boletos La venta anticipada para espectáculos europeos comenzó el 4 de noviembre, la venta pública para este tramo comenzó el 7 de noviembre, las entradas para Londres se vendieron más tarde el 10 de noviembre. La primera ronda de preventa en ciertos espectáculos norteamericanos comienza el 7 de noviembre y en general. Las ventas para los fanáticos en América del Norte comenzaron el 14 de noviembre de 2014; Australia comenzó a partir del 12 de diciembre de 2014; Japón comenzó a partir del 13 de diciembre de 2014; Singapur y Shanghai comenzaron el 30 de junio de 2015. Swift fue la sexta artista más buscada en Ticketmaster en 2014. El estado de sellout se produjo en muchas ciudades cuando comenzaron las ventas generales para la gira. Swift anunció 9 fechas adicionales, así como el nuevo espectáculo en Houston para la etapa norteamericana. Los Ángeles tuvo la mayor cantidad de fechas adicionales con 3 shows en el Staples Center, las ciudades que tuvieron una fecha adicional fueron East Rutherford, Chicago, Washington, DC, Filadelfia, St. Paul, Santa Clara. En St. Louis, Swift actuó originalmente el 13 y 14 de octubre de 2015, pero después de agregar a Houston al calendario, St. Louis muestra una reducción de tamaño de dos a uno y ella jugaría en esta ciudad solo el 28 de septiembre de 2015 y las entradas irán a la venta a las 10 am del 30 de enero de 2015. Sin embargo, las entradas para el show de St. Louis se agotaron en unos minutos, lo que resultó en una segunda fecha que se agregará allí el 29 de septiembre en el mismo lugar. Swift también agregó más fechas al tramo europeo debido a la gran popularidad, una para Colonia y otra para Dublín. En Dublín, las entradas para ambos conciertos se agotaron en 55 minutos, aunque el segundo show se agregó después de 6 minutos cuando se agotó el primer show. En Australia, más de 30,000 entradas para el primer show (11 de diciembre de 2015) en Melbourne se agotaron en menos de una hora. Poco después, Swift anunció 2 fechas adicionales para esta etapa, una para Melbourne y otra para Adelaide. Debido a la demanda popular, en julio de 2015, Swift agregó el tercer espectáculo para Melbourne después de que se agotaron 2 primeros shows y se convirtió en la primera artista femenina en tocar 3 shows en AAMI Park. En enero de 2015, Forbes informó que The 1989 World Tour fue una de las giras de conciertos más caras de 2015 en el mercado secundario, justo detrás de On with Show de Fleetwood Mac y la Maroon V Tour de Maroon 5. En los EE. UU., el precio promedio de los boletos fue de $380 según TiqIQ, y la fecha más barata fue el show en el Fargodome el 12 de octubre, donde el precio promedio de los boletos fue de $182.95 con un ingreso de $79. El espectáculo del 29 de junio de 2015 en Dublín fue la fecha más cara de Europa, donde el precio promedio de las entradas fue de $285, con un precio de entrada de $198. El espectáculo de Sydney tiene el precio más barato para conseguir entradas Taylor Swift en Australia a $130 australianos ($100 USD). El espectáculo más caro es el concierto final en Melbourne, el sábado 12 de diciembre de 2015, con un precio de entrada de $249 australianos ($193 USD). En total, los boletos de The Red Tour promediaron $176 en todas las paradas de la gira, mientras que el 1989 World Tour tuvo un promedio de $392 por concierto, un aumento del 123%. Las entradas para el 1989 World Tour fueron las más caras para Taylor Swift. Recaudación Los cinco shows de Swift de la etapa norteamericana (del 20 de mayo al 6 de junio de 2015, sin incluir a Baton Rouge) generaron un total de US $16.8 millones de las 149,708 ventas de boletos. Encabezó la lista de Billboard Hot Tours para la segunda semana, ganando $15.2 millones con un total de 129,962 boletos vendidos en tres shows en Charlotte y Filadelfia. Al 1 de agosto de 2015, la gira había recaudado US $86.2 millones, en 20 presentaciones en los Estados Unidos y Canadá con 771,460 boletos vendidos en siete estadios y nueve estadios. El 9 de septiembre, la revista informó que la gira había recaudado más de US $130 millones, con 1.1 millones de boletos vendidos, y declaró que podría convertirse en la gira con mayor recaudación de Swift. El 1989 World Tour superó oficialmente a la The Red Tour en octubre de 2015 cuando Billboard informó que la gira recaudó más de US $173 millones, y la gira también regresó al número 1 en el Hot Tours, el sexto turno de Swift en 2015 en la cima del conteo semanal de recaudando artistas de gira gracias a la venta de boletos por un total de $13.6 millones de los espectáculos en Toronto, St. Louis y Des Moines. Según Billboard, después de terminar la etapa norteamericana en Tampa, la gira había recaudado más de US $217 millones con 71 shows, superando la gira On the Road Again de One Direction y se convirtió en la gira Pop de mayor recaudación en 2015. Swift's 2 shows en MetLife El estadio en East Rutherford, Nueva Jersey, clasificado en el número 8 en la lista "Top 25 Boxscores", la gira también tuvo otras 6 posiciones en esta lista, incluidos los espectáculos en Santa Clara, Foxborough, Filadelfia, Chicago, Tokio y Washington, DC Después de concluir en Melbourne, la gira recaudó más de US $250 millones y se convirtió en la gira con mayor recaudación en 2015, obtuvo el primer lugar en "2015 Top 20 Worldwide Tours de fin de año", "2015 Top 100 Worldwide Tours de fin de año", "2015 Year -End Top 200 North American Tours "de Pollstar. Especialmente, el World Tour de 1989 recaudó más de US $199.4 millones solo en América del Norte, superando el récord histórico de los 162 millones de dólares establecido por The Rolling Stones en 2005, Swift se convirtió en la primera artista femenina en la historia de la música en hacerlo. El año récord de Swift también le da tres niveles en la lista de las 25 giras de mayor recaudación en América del Norte, la más para una mujer, pero la tercera de todas. Dos espectáculos en el Tokyo Dome de Tokio se ubicaron en el número 9 de la lista "2015 Top 100 International Boxoffice de fin de año" de billPollstar, apareciendo en esta lista junto con 2 espectáculos en Tokio fueron los espectáculos en Melbourne, Sydney, Shanghai y Brisbane. La gira mundial de 1989 también tuvo la posición 24 en otra lista de Pollstar: "Concierto de los 200 mejores conciertos de fin de año 2015 América del Norte" - con la posición más alta de la gira que se ubicó en el número 5 fue de 2 shows en el MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford y la posición más baja fueron 2 shows en el Pepsi Center en Denver que se ubicó en el número 160. Lista de canciones Esta lista es del concierto del 5 de mayo de 2015 en Tokyo. No se pretende representar todos los espectáculos de la gira. # "Welcome To New York" # "New Romantics" # "Blank Space" # "I Knew You Were Trouble" # "I Wish You Would" # "How You Get The Girl" # "I Know Places" # "All You Had To Do Was Stay" # "You Are In Love" # "Clean" # "Love Story" # "Style" # "This Love" # "Bad Blood" # "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" # "Enchanted" (contiene elementos de "Wildest Dreams") # "Out Of The Woods" Encore "Shake It Off" * Durante los shows en Las Vegas, Bossier City, Pittsburgh, y el segundo show en Cologne; "Wonderland". * Durante el segundo show en Dublin, "Holy Ground". * Durante los segundos shows en East Rutherford, Washington, Denver, Columbus, Los Angeles, Adelaide, y Shanghai; los primeros shows en Toronto, Nashville, Kansas City, St. Louis, Foxborough, y Singapore; y los shows en Des Moines y Salt Lake City; "You Belong With Me". * Durante los primeros shows en Chicago, Omaha, Denver, St. Paul, y Edmonton; los segundos shows en Melbourne, Toronto, St. Louis, Foxborough, Nashville, Kansas City, y Glendale; el tercer show en Los Angeles, y los shows en Lexington, Arlington, Fargo, Miami, Greensboro, Atlanta, Tampa, e Indianapolis; "Fifteen". * Durante los segundos shows en Chicago y St. Paul, el quinto show en Los Angeles, y los shows en Seattle y Houston; "Mean". * Durante el show en Vancouver, "Sparks Fly". * Durante el segundo show en Edmonton, el primer show en Omaha, y el show en San Diego; "Fearless". * Durante el primer show en Santa Clara, "Should've Said No". * Durante el segundo show en in Santa Clara, "Never Grow Up". * Durante el primer show en Glendale, "Ronan". * Durante el primer show en Los Angeles, "All Too Well". * Durante el primer show en Columbus, "Red". * Durante el show en Brisbane, "Mine". * Durante el tercer show en Melbourne, "Long Live". }} * 30 de mayo de 2015 - Detroit: "Radioactive" con Dan Reynolds de Imagine Dragons; Martha Hunt & Gigi Hadid. Martha Hunt y Gigi Hadid. * 6 de junio de 2015 - Pittsburgh: "Pontoon" con Little Big Town. * 12 de junio de 2015 - Filadelfia: "Cool Kids" con Echosmith; Cara Delevingne y Mariska Hargitay. * 13 de junio de 2015 - Filadelfia: "Fight Song" con Rachel Platten; Mariska Hargitay. * 27 de junio de 2015 - Londres: Gigi Hadid, Kendall Jenner, Serena Williams, Martha Hunt, Karlie Kloss y Cara Delevingne. * 10 de julio de 2015 - East Rutherford: "Can't Feel My Face" con The Weeknd; Heidi Klum y la selección nacional de fútbol de los Estados Unidos; Lily Aldridge, Lena Dunham, Gigi Hadid y Hailee Steinfeld. * 11 de julio de 2015 - East Rutherford: "Celoso" con Nick Jonas; Gigi Hadid, Martha Hunt, Lily Aldridge, Candice Swanepoel, Behati Prinsloo, Karlie Kloss y Uzo Aduba. * 13 de julio de 2015 - Washington, D.C .: "Royals" con Lorde. * 14 de julio de 2015 - Washington, D.C .: "Want To Want Me" con Jason Derulo. * 18 de julio de 2015 - Chicago: "Cariño, estoy bien". con Andy Grammer; Serayah. * 19 de julio de 2015 - Chicago: "Tómate tu tiempo" con Sam Hunt; Andreja Pejić y Lily Donaldson. * 24 de julio de 2015 - Foxborough: "Cállate y baila" con Walk the Moon. * 25 de julio de 2015 - Foxborough: "Clásico" con MKTO. * 1 de agosto de 2015 - Vancouver: "Estoy equivocado" con Nico y Vinz. * 8 de agosto de 2015 - Seattle: "Trap Queen" con Fetty Wap; Ciara y Russell Wilson. * 14 de agosto de 2015 - Santa Clara: "Vale la pena" con la Quinta Armonía. * 15 de agosto de 2015 - Santa Clara: "Magia Negra" con Little Mix; Joan Baez y Julia Roberts. * 21 de agosto de 2015 - Los Ángeles: "Counting Stars" con Ryan Tedder de OneRepublic; Kobe Bryant le presentó a Swift una pancarta colgada en las vigas del Staples Center en honor a los 16 espectáculos vendidos de Swift, lo mejor de cualquier artista de grabación en la arena. * 22 de agosto de 2015 - Los Ángeles: "White Horse" con Uzo Aduba; Chris Rock, Matt LeBlanc y Sean O'Pry; "Duda" y "Asunto familiar" con Mary J. Blige. * 24 de agosto de 2015 - Los Ángeles: "Adiós Earl" con Natalie Maines de los Dixie Chicks; Ellen DeGeneres; "Debes saberlo" con Alanis Morissette. * 25 de agosto de 2015 - Los Ángeles: "Sueños" con Beck y San Vicente; "All of Me" con John Legend. * 26 de agosto de 2015 - Los Ángeles: "Bien por ti" con Selena Gómez; "Smelly Cat" con Lisa Kudrow; "Espejos" con Justin Timberlake. * 29 de agosto de 2015 - San Diego: "Cheerleader" con OMI; "Complicado" con Avril Lavigne. * 9 de septiembre de 2015 - Houston: "Nos vemos de nuevo" con Wiz Khalifa. * 16 de septiembre de 2015 - Indianápolis: "Si muero joven" con The Band Perry. * 18 de septiembre de 2015 - Columbus: "Cool Kids" con Sydney Sierota de Echosmith. * 21 de septiembre de 2015 - Kansas City: "Every Mile a Memory" con Dierks Bentley. * 25 de septiembre de 2015 - Nashville: "Ámame como tú, en serio" con Kelsea Ballerini; "No quiero perder una cosa" con Steven Tyler de Aerosmith; "Cuando no dices nada en absoluto" con Alison Krauss. * 26 de septiembre de 2015 - Nashville: "Bleeding Love" con Leona Lewis; "(No puedo obtener ninguna) Satisfacción" con Mick Jagger de The Rolling Stones. * 29 de septiembre de 2015 - St. Louis: "The Fix" con Nelly y "Hot in Herre" con Nelly and Haim. Para celebrar la última noche de Haim en la gira, Swift los invitó a unirse a ella en el escenario como bailarines de respaldo para Nelly] * 2 de octubre de 2015 - Toronto: "John Cougar, John Deere, John 3:16" y "Somebody Like You" con Keith Urban. * 3 de octubre de 2015 - Toronto: "Boom Clap" con Charli XCX. * 17 de octubre de 2015 - Arlington: "Ámame como tú" con Ellie Goulding. * 21 de octubre de 2015 - Greensboro: "Little Red Wagon" con Miranda Lambert. * 24 de octubre de 2015 - Atlanta: "Talking Body" con Tove Lo. * 27 de octubre de 2015 - Miami: Dwyane Wade presenta a Swift una camiseta numerada con el número '13' en honor al número afortunado de Swift y su temporada número 13 con el Miami Heat; "Dame todo" con Pitbull; "Livin 'la Vida Loca" con Ricky Martin. * 31 de octubre de 2015 - Tampa: "Aquí" con Alessia Cara; "Let It Go" con Idina Menzel. Durante "Estilo", antes de que se ejecutara "Let It Go", Swift usó un disfraz de Olaf, mientras que Menzel lució a su personaje en la voz Elsa, ambos de Frozen, en honor de Halloween. }} Shows Primera etapa= |-| Segunda etapa= |-|Tercera etapa= |-|Cuarta etapa= |-|Quinta etapa= Referencias }} Categoría:Giras